El fin de los tiempos
by Princess.Green
Summary: Inspirado en las canciones I don't wanna Miss a Thing de Aerosmith y Last Night on Earth de Green Day, lo escribi junto con mi amiga Karen. Edward y Bella son humanos y tienen que enfrentarse al fin del mundo.


En la mañana cuando desperté el día era caluroso, amaba el clima de Phoenix, pero amaba aún más a Edward, daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo, mi novio… tenemos una relación desde hace ya más de un año, era perfecto…  
al menos para mí, lo vería en la escuela; fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida, no porque lo necesitara, porqué cada noche me bañaba, si no porque por una extraña razón me sentía algo nerviosa, bajando las escaleras sentí una leve presión en mi corazón, pero no era porque me sintiera mal, no, no era eso,  
tenía un mal presentimiento, yo era muy intuitiva, pero no le di importancia, vi a mi madre preparar el desayuno, claro solo un par de tazones de cereal, uno para mí y otro para ella, creo que no iba a experimentar esta mañana, Charlie… mi padre, me parecía tanto a él, ya se había ido a trabajar, era policía, no me gustaba que lo fuera en una ciudad tan grande.

- Buenos días, Bella- Me saludó Renée con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules con alegría  
- Buenos días- Respondí  
- Aquí está- Pronunció mientras deslizaba el tazón en mi dirección.  
- Gracias  
Ambas comenzamos a comer silenciosamente, con el noticiero como sonido de fondo  
"La temperatura para el día de hoy varía entre unos 35° y 40° grados centígrados..."  
Vaya, hoy estaría muy caluroso, pensé.  
- ¿Vas a regresar a la cena?- Me preguntó intrigada  
- No, saldré con Edward  
- ¿A dónde irán?  
- No lo sé, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa - La verdad es que no lo sabía, además nunca le mentiría a mi madre, le contaba todo a ella, era mi mejor amiga  
- Es un buen chico- Mencionó  
- Lo sé- Bajé la mirada y suspiré

Cuando terminé subí a lavarme los dientes y a tomar mis cosas de la escuela y al bajar me despedí de Renée, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta me gire a observar a Renée, el extraño sentimiento volvió a mí.  
¿Qué me pasaba hoy?, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, me acerqué a mi carro, no era muy nuevo, pero no me gustaba lo lujoso, y me dirigí hacia la escuela.  
Cuando llegué vi el auto estacionado de Edward, mi mal presentimiento lo había dejado a un lado, la sola idea de pasar el día con él me tranquilizaba, me bajé del auto y cuando cerraba la puerta con llave alguien me puso sus manos en los ojos…

- ¿Quién soy?- Dijo una voz masculina, no la podría confundir en ninguna parte  
- Edward- Dije sonriendo aunque sabía que no me vería sonreír, pero cuando me di la vuelta me vio y lo tomé del cuello y me acerqué a su pecho, el me besó la coronilla y me apartó dulcemente  
- Tenemos que ir a clases Bella, te veo en el almuerzo-Me sonrió, y se fue.

No teníamos clases juntos, solo una y era después del almuerzo, mientras lo veía caminar de nuevo me inundó ese extraño presentimiento, el de que algo malo se avecinaba, tal vez la sorpresa que él me preparaba era lo que me tenia ansiosa, no me gustan las sorpresas.  
Las clases pasaron rápidamente, aunque no era la mejor alumna no le daba muchos problemas a los maestros.  
Cuando me dirigía a la cafetería vi a Edward sentado en nuestro lugar habitual con dos bandejas de comida, no me gustaba que me comprara nada, pero era muy terco, me senté en frente de él.

- ¿Me dirás de que se trata la sorpresa?-Le pregunté  
- No. Lo descubrirás a su tiempo, después de la escuela iremos a un lago, es muy hermoso de noche y hay un pequeño bosque cerca de ahí  
- Sabes que no me gustan los bosques-Hice una mueca al decirlo, él sabía que no me gustaban para nada  
- Lo sé, pero será divertido-Me sonrió, era imposible no contagiarse de su alegría inexplicable.

La clase transcurrió en silencio, tan lenta que me desquiciaba, de momento a otro me permitía una mirada hacia el asiento de Edward, al parecer el también estaba tan aburrido como yo. Comencé a garabatear en una hoja, solo eran débiles líneas, y círculos, abstracto –Pensé, de pronto levante la mirada, y observe como el profesor se acercaba a paso dudoso así que comencé a mirar fijamente al frente y escribir palabras sin sentido en la hoja  
¡Funcionó!-Canté de alegría en mi mente, se le despejaron las dudas y volvió a su lugar hacia el frente y continúo la explicación. El resto de la clase transcurrió, sin incidente, ni nada relevante.  
Gracias, a que tropecé y mis libros cayeron, Edward y yo, fuimos los últimos en salir, cuando de repente apareció la figura de uno de nuestros profesores. Traté de separarme discretamente de Edward, ya que estábamos "demasiado cerca".

- Señor Cullen, recuerde que hoy tiene tutoría con los otros alumnos, lo espero en el salón- Dijo el profesor y volvió a caminar.  
- Vaya! olvide que tenía esa clase hoy, pero puedes ir con Alice- Dijo en tono de disculpa  
- Debería asustarme el hecho de que ella conduzca?- dije bromeando, y vi llegar a Alice y dijo:  
- Por favor, conducir es mi segundo nombre-Y una bella sonrisa recorrió su rostro  
- Creía que comprar era tu segundo nombre- agregó Edward  
- Bueno es que tengo muchos nombres-Dijo riendo-Pero sabes a lo que me refiero

Alice me hizo un ademán de seguirla y me despedí de Edward con un dulce beso.  
Al entrar a casa de los Cullen, Esme me saludó con un abrazo…era tan maternal. Alice y yo nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a cambiar de canal a canal.

- No hay nada bueno Bella-Dijo aburrida y continúo- Si tan solo te gustara ir de compras...  
- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, para mi es aburrido-Inquirí  
- No lo es, y sirve de terapia ¿Sabías?

Volteé hacia ella y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, siguió cambiando de canal hasta que le dejó en una película que no logré identificar, después de un largo rato Edward regresó y casi corrí hacia él

- ¿Vamos?  
- Claro- Respondí, pero sentía el estomago revuelto  
- ¿A dónde irán?-Dijo Esme, ¿Ella no lo sabía? Qué raro, tal vez lo sabía y no me querían decir… tal vez sería parte de la sorpresa y a eso se debía también el entusiasmo de Esme y Edward  
- Es una sorpresa-Le dijo  
- Que se diviertan-Ella me sonrío

Cuando llegamos al lago ya estaba algo oscuro el cielo, pero él tenía razón, era hermoso el lago. Recorrimos el bosque, él se veía como si estuviera  
pensando una buena forma de decir algo, era raro en Edward.

- ¿En qué piensas?-Le dije  
- Espera a que lleguemos al lago y te lo diré-Me dedico una sonrisa torcida muy propia de él, en lo personal: Mi favorita

Y comenzó a temblar la tierra, por un momento pensé que era yo la que temblaba pero vi la reacción de pánico de Edward en su rostro y me tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a correr…

- ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Grité con un tono de histeria en mi voz  
- No tengo idea Bella-Me respondió también con un tono de pánico en su voz mientras seguíamos corriendo

A pesar de que hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para no caer fue en vano... me caí y me lastimé, no faltaba demasiado para que llegáramos al lago. El cielo se veía muy extraño, se veía más claro que hace rato... ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Él me abrazo tratando de consolarme y me besó la frente  
- Edward, ¿Que es lo que pasa?, tengo miedo-Dije entre sollozos

No hubo oportunidad de que él respondiera, un árbol cayó muy cerca de nosotros y me estremecí, quería llorar, llorar enserio, pero no era momento para eso, ¿Pero a donde? Si era lo que yo temía...no habría escapatoria

- Yo...no sé...es una idea loca pero...creo que es el fin del mundo, Edward si así fuera ¿Que haremos?  
- Bella, eso no es posible, no podría pasar...no aún-Dijo casi enojado

Me tomó por el codo y me ayudo a caminar, mi ritmo no ayudaba en nada...y menos los temblores...comenzó a llover y el cielo aun resplandecía un poco ¿Qué demonios pasaba?  
De repente él paró en seco y tenía los ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no era así: Él quería llorar... enserio era algo malo, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

- Lo siento mucho-Dijo entrecortadamente con la vista baja  
- No es culpa tuya lo que está pasando  
Volteó a verme y me sentó en una roca que se encontraba cercas y se arrodillo frente a mí.  
- No era la manera en la que yo quería hacer esto, pero ¿Cómo iba a pre-ver que el fin del mundo sería hoy?-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa sin una pizca de alegría y continúo hablando-Siempre serás mi Bella, lo sabes, y aunque no haya alcanzado el tiempo suficiente… te lo diré porque me importa lo que piensas sobre esto: Bella, si viviéramos mañana...te casarías conmigo?  
- ¡Oh Edward! Claro que sería tu esposa-rompí a llorar, ¿Porqué tenía que pasar justo ahora? ¿Por qué no en unos años mas?

Me tomó el rostro y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, en este momento no importaba nada, no importaba la lluvia, no importaba que estuviéramos a punto de morir… solo quería pasar mis últimos momentos con él, tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro desapareciera y jamás lo volviera a ver, sería el peor castigo..pero sabía que tendría que pasar

- No importa lo que pase después…de esto, ni siquiera la muerte podría vencer nuestro amor, nos veremos Bella mía, esta será nuestra última noche en a tierra y nunca, jamás me arrepentiré de que haya sido contigo, si tuviera una oportunidad de que sigas…viva, pagaría el precio, no importa que tan alto sea  
Se acercó a mi pecho y puso su oído sobre él.  
- El latido de tu corazón es lo más maravilloso que haya oído-Dijo casi para sí mismo y continúo-Te amo, jamás amé a nadie más con tal desesperación y pasión Bella mía, caminé por kilómetros hasta que te encontré y desde que pasó no he podido pensar en nada más que hacerte feliz  
- Yo también te amo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho desde que te conocí, mi corazón te pertenece y desde un principio has sido como la hermosa luz de la luna que me ilumina en la noche, puedes estar seguro de que toda palabra que te estoy diciendo es cierto  
- Lo sé

Me dio un beso...el último beso, uno de despedida, entonces pasó algo parecido a una supernova, era el final, pero lo último que vi fueron los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen.


End file.
